


So much for that mushroom.

by senjoutoai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ?maybe, Adventure, Fairy Park Chanyeol, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Magic, a knife is mentioned once, alternative universe, as usual, chansoo are cute, just a snipper though, meet cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senjoutoai/pseuds/senjoutoai
Summary: Love at first sight between fairy Chanyeol and a troublemaker Kyungsoo. But maybe more of a love/hate at first sight?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! how are all doing? lately I was obsessed by fantasy, but sadly we don't have enough of those in the chansoo tag. I tried my luck.  
> As always, no beta,  
> Pls try and enjoy :)

Kyungsoo was running with all his might, going as fast as his legs could carry him, jumping over scattered rocks, and ducking under Pecan's branches. 

The sun was set high in the sky, but the dense leafage cast darks shadows on the young man's path as he tried to distance his followers. His obscured vision a big hindrance, as he had to rely on his poor eyesight only. 

It didn't help that he didn't know his way this far in the 'forgotten woodland'. 

Not quiet 'Forgotten' as the name states, for it was a famous men-eating labyrinth. How many people were lost here, never to be found. But 'forgotten' as an advice to stay away.

No one does know their way in this forest. It was a magical land, and like all magical things it has a conscience on its own. Vast expanses of green that didn't take to strangers nicely. Wild, dangerous and varied vegetation from all around the world surviving in a mystifying and deadly harmony.

Shouts broke through the silence as their owners got close and closer. Kyungsoo cursed under his breath. His long strides were getting slower, he's been sprinting for hours now, and those bastards still weren't giving up.  
He couldn't go on like that, he needed a plan.

In a moment of inattention, he slipped on a suspicious orange stain in the grass. 

"FUUUCK!!!" 

Balance lost, Kyungsoo got propelled to the front, feet first. His whole body continued rolling on the ground till he crashed harshly in a trunk.

Crutching his head, He dragged himself to a nearby bush. 

"Are you sure it was this way?"  
"There is no mistaking it."  
"He must be hiding somewhere, Let's search all the vicinity"  
"Yes, sir!"

Kyungsoo stayed put. The receding steps his signal to sight in relief. He was save, for now at least.

Not wanting to try his luck. He laid under the vine, skull throbbing.  
Moments later, feeling less nauseous, and stomach asking to be fed, he looks at his surroundings, seeking anything remotely nutritive, and most importantly not poisonous.

He was supposed to take a refreshing scroll, and get back smoothly. He only wanted to liven his dull day, but not to the point of having to flight a band after his ransom. Why were they even doing at the borders of such a far-fetched place.

That's when he notice it. A huge, enormous, fully blooming tree. With flowers in all the colours, displaying and giggling at him. They didn't have eyes so Kyungsoo couldn't be sure, but the mischievous smirks were definitively thrown in his direction. 

This was the worst time to be on the receiving end of this plant's antic. He needed to put more distance with his followers, preferably without alerting them. Kyungsoo let his eyes fall down, when he notice a somehow familiar shape. 

Kyungsoo drew close to a red, white patched mushroom. His tummy grumbled at the ripple, seemly only edible thing. 

He was extending his hand, and in the process of plucking it, when "AHHH what are you doing?" stopped him. 

Puzzled, he picked the fungus. "Put me down!" the high-pitched squeak returned. 

"Who are you?" Kyungsoo was curious. He didn't see where the voice came from. And the soil in this spot denied supporting anyone.

He twisted the mushroom in all the senses."Who can I be you idiot? I'm the buzzed mushroom in your hand"

Huh, Kyungsoo was sure that he ate this same plant as a child, and it didn't utter a single word.

"who are You? wrenching me from my place and having the gal to ask who I am!!" It continued babbling. "You're all so rude nowadays. If you don't let me go, I'm going t_" Kyungsoo turned the mushroom upside down, and froze. 

There, latched to the stem, was a tiny male about five inches tall. Two glinting wings spring from his back, mouth wide open in a rant, eyes almost out of their loges in shook. 

Kyungsoo mirrored his expression to some degree. Spirits of small size weren't that rare, but it wasn't frequent to meet one either, especially alone and in such a risky place. 

Their imitation of statues was drawn short as they both were in a haste.

"Hey, how many time do I have to repeat it? put me down!" The little guy regained his composure first, frowning, he gesticulated with his small fists and pointed severely to the ground.

Kyungsoo lifted one perfect eyebrow, amused "I mean, you don't need my help to climb down, don't you? " He humoured him, overlooking his former affiliation as a talking mushroom. 

 

That seemed to further anger the little spirit" Put me and my goods down! or maybe your brain isn't as gigantic as your body"

"Your goods? We touched it at the same time! I'm in a hurry. You can just get another one?" He felt the presences getting closer again, and eating anything else here will probably grow him some tentacles or something equally as horrific.

"I was here first, and there isn't any more of this kind. How about YOU search for another?" The tiny guy climbed to face the giant. He folded his arms, and stomped his feet.

Kyungsoo started to get impatient with this childish bickering, no matter that the image in front him was more cute that anything else.

He settled for a compromise." We can split it in two" 

Flames suddenly surrounded Kyungsoo's neck" I'm saying it for the last time. This is mine" The little spirit yelled loudly, looking done with the argument as well.

Kyungsoo put his thumb on small, pinkish, plump lips.... and not the point."Shhh, they might hear you_" 

Then two things happened at the same time. A bulky, shabby dressed man emerge from the woods before the duo, and promptly began hailing his comrades.  
"This way, I found him!"

And the flames on Kyungsoo's skin burned higher, some blazes flew so high they landed on the gigantic tree, till now an indifferent spectator, on their left side. Its blossoms tuck their petals, and swell like injured knees.

Out of nowhere Kyungsoo, and the rapidly approaching bandits were all showered in colourful, sticky projectiles. 

Chaos broke through as they all tried to run, but ended in a bunch of flying limbs and concussed skulls. 

"Aghh!!! so disgusting!" a close shriek almost deafened Kyungsoo's ear. 

"You're quiet a feisty pixie, aren't you?" Kyungsoo struggled to get up, lamenting the lack of his powers' use. 

"Do you want me to scorch you that badly? I'm a fairy. Get your facts checked " Sparkles loomed over Kyungsoo's crown, but finally latched on the dragger of a bandit that crawled close. 

"Hey, drop that! you'll get us in another round of slim" He chilled, as his fingers genteelly helped the fairy to break free from where he got glued to Kyungsoo's chest. Kyungsoo started wriggling farther, giving up on standing for the moment. 

"Well, at least I'm doing something" The fairy complained, wings at least detached of the slimy mess, but he traded his fire for ...soap bubbles. "Who are those guys anyway?" 

"Not ones you want to meet alone in the wild, I assure you" Kyungsoo was distracted by the hilarious show of strong grow up ass men coughing, and writhing on the grass, because of an intense concentration of foam balloons. 

"I didn't want to meet you either!"The high-pitched voice bring him back to their urgent situation.

"Shut up, I'm trying to think about something" Something to get them out of here. His magic was a big no, and his little companion's can only buy them so much time. 

"I can't believe flowers spit on me!" Lamented the fairy, "This is so humiliating, and completely your fault" 

"Technically, It was the tree that spit on us_" suddenly Kyungsoo remembered something. "Hey, pixie! build a big bubble around my head" 

"Why should I listen to you?" He hissed, tugging at his still struck pants. "And again I'm a fairy" 

"Well, if you want to be strangled, not stopping you" Kyungsoo fling the mushroom in his palm, to the opening of a blossom in the bandits' side. 

"What ?" Thick smoke began pouring from the abused bud, knocking up every living thing in its way. 

"What did you just do?" the alarmed fairy summed a bigger, tougher bubble over Kyungsoo's head, and hoped in.

"Saved our butt" He dead paned, keeping his eyes on some last thieves protecting their nose, but it was too late. Sooner Kyungsoo and the fairy were the only ones aware. 

He sighted in relief, fortunately it was as effective as it had been in the pranks in his childhood.

 

They waited a couple of minutes, inhaling the fresh air in the bubble, till the slim dried up partially. Then they walked, or Kyungsoo wobbled, the fairy on his shoulder. He walked till he deemed it safe to take a break, and sat down by a creek, near a shadowed stone-he has his fill of trees today-. 

He stool a glance to his right. The fairy had been scarily calm all this time. Maybe he was tired after screaming, and using so much magic. Now that he thought about it.

"How much more is this bubble going to last?"He asked. It had been on for half an hour, and It still carried unused oxygen whiten.

"I don't know" was the sharp reply.

It seems that the fairy wasn't in the mood to have a chat. Calm reigned over the green plain, perturbed only by the chirping of birds. 

Now that the opportunity arises, Kyungsoo takes the time to check out the five inched male on his shoulder.

He was pale, lean, and really handsome. Long legs and arms compared to his height. Board shoulders and defined muscles. Hair curly and in a light blue colour, looking as fluffy as cotton candy. 

His wings scattered sparkling dust when they flipped even as he stood still. Calling him pretty was the understatement of the century; but above all, it was his face that took Kyungsoo's breath away.

His soft features, his big brilliant hazelnut orbits, and those puffy cheeks asking to be pinched. 

Abruptly a loud, generic 'POP' echoed around them. 

"Who thought this ridiculous affinity would be useful one day?" the blue haired said, referring to their rescue mean. 

"It's not stupid, just cute enough to suite you" words flew before Kyungsoo could sallow them. 

Silence stretched awkwardly again. It was difficult to say who was most stunned by those words. An appalled Kyungsoo or a hotly blushing fairy.

"Hey, pixie_" He jabbed, trying to guide the conversation elsewhere.  
And it worked perfectly, "Oh for the love of_, I'm not a p_," He interrupted himself "Just call me Chanyeol" 

"Shouldn't you be more grateful? Chanyeol? I just saved your life" Kyungsoo drawled the name with a shit eating grin. 

"More than anything you ruined my gaining. Do you have any idea about how much troubles I went through for that one?!" He fumed, flying away. 

"You could be on sale right now, if those guys caught you!" Kyungsoo stressed, trailing behind a sulking Chanyeol.

"Whose fault is it that they were there in the first place?" The fairy mumbled lowly. He didn't want to admit, but the giant had a point. 

"Aren't you being too dramatic?"Although Kyungsoo understood the feeling, -his hunger has came back with a revenge-, he hardly thought that it deserved so much grief. 

"I really needed that buzz mushroom" The fairy added softly, "And they only flourish in weird places" his eyes didn't twinkle anymore, instead they held a soul deep sadness. 

To be honest Kyungsoo feel quiet guilty, and for some reason he couldn't bear to see such a heartbroken expression on the little spirit's face. 

He came to a decision, and blocked Chanyeol's flight, "The garden at my home has this same mushroom, come with me, you can take however you want" he proposed, sensing that it was a serious matter. 

Chanyeol levelled him with a suspicious glare, "How can I trust you? we're basically strangers" his glittering wings lifted him until he was in line with the other's eyes.

Kyungsoo smiled genuinely for the first time, "I guess you will just have to, you really need that mushroom, don't you?"

Chanyeol was blinded by the heart shape of his big lips, and his tender, honey dripping tender, look. Maybe that's what made him nod the next instant, or maybe it was the warm aura of the giant that he was too exhausted to fight any longer, or maybe simply his desperation to find a cure already. 

The giant got him in a tough pass, yet the fairy believed in his kindness. It was easy to see in his actions. He could've abandoned Chanyeol or even hurt him while he carried him, but he didn't. 

Chanyeol took the decision to follow his instinct, and no said giant being good looking didn't influence his judgment one bit. 

"By the way it's Kyungsoo, nice to get acquainted with you" Kyungsoo reached his little finger to shake Chanyeol's hand. 

But apparently it was still too big. Petite arms enthusiasmly hugged his pinkie, and a shy, honest to god adorable beam was thrown his way.  
Kyungsoo bite his cheek to still a very manly squeal at the cuteness. Maybe, just maybe, he was fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

Golden curtain genteelly slip to the sides, letting the shy rays of the sunlight roam free in a fancy lavished room. 

 

Hazelnut orbits peek slowly, as their owner blinks his eyes, and wake up. He turns his back to the sunshine, and nuzzles the soft, softest sheets ever. Aaah, If only the leaf he used as cover could be as smooth.

 

Chanyeol stands abruptly. He looks franticly at his surroundings. The small bedroom, well small enough to fit him, equipped in all soft tones and expensive furniture. 

Where was he? How did he gets here?

Yesterday, he was supposed to pick that tricky champignon for nini, in the woods. But just as he found one, he got sidetracked by an annoying giant that was being chased for some reason, and he dragged the fairy with him. 

 

From then on a lot happened, and Chanyeol followed the giant back home when he promised him another mushroom in retribution for the ruined one. 

Chanyeol exits the mattress in panic.

He can't believe he let himself in some man's house with his own free will. It's almost like he was bewitched. Although the possibility that he got lured in by a siren wouldn't be that far off, if he went by said giant's beauty. 

 

Pink glitter sprinkle all around the blue haired as he slaps his face. What the heck was he thinking about? he could a prisoner right now for all he know, and here he was mooning like some young maiden. 

 

Something was strange with the room he was in. It didn't have any window, but then how did the sun reaches him? Chanyeol look closely, and notices that it has only three facades. 

 

The fairy marches to where the fourth wall ought to be. He can only make out what must be an enormous cupboard and bed corners. 

What the hell is this place? 

He flutters with his orange sparkling wings towards the ceiling. What he see there, testify his theory. 

The small setup he slept in, with all the flowery prints, was on the table of a much bigger chamber. It looked like a doll house, and was put in way to compliment the decoration. 

 

Did he land in some psychopath's hands? or maybe some fetishist's? 

The fairy is working himself to an anxiety attack, when he hears a knock, and the gigantic door is slid open.

 

A man that looked to be in his prime twenty, come in. He was slender, average height, and dressed in a black and white attire. His stance was held tight, expression stretched in a polite but impersonal smile.

 

"Ah, good! I've come in a good time, you're already awake! breakfast is ready, sir!" He talk formally, yet in a normal pace, like it was an everyday occurrence to discourse with a strange fairy.

Maybe it was. Chanyeol pales drastically.

"Who are you?" he asks in a strangled voice. 

"oh! excuse my carelessness, my name is Kim Junmyeon, I'm the butler of the Do's house, nice to meet you sir" He bows about forty-five degree. 

 

"the Do's ? what am I doing here?" his stare urgently inquiring at the butler. 

"You met master Kyungsoo yesterday, didn't you?" He offers pointedly like Chanyeol should be able to keep up with all the facts, "You're his special guest, so I've come to fetches personally,"

 

Junmyeon takes in Chanyeol's wrinkled clothes, and messy hair. "Maybe you need a moment in the bathroom to refreshes, sir?" He asks casually. 

 

"No, a spell is fine" Chanyeol cast a simple cleaning charm, completing ignoring the butler's disgusted grimace. He can't put himself in such a vulnerable position again, plus he wasted enough time already. He was such an idiot for falling so soundly asleep. 

 

Junmyeon gesture with his hand to the entry, "If you may, sir!" 

"Please stop with the sir Junmyeon-shii, just Chanyeol is fine" the fairy falls behind the older.

They pass by ridiculously extravagant halls, Chanyeol esteems that the ugliest vase was hundreds more worth then his whole den. Heck, even Junmyeon's suit probably is.

 

 

 

In the ,surprisingly less extravagant, dining room he finds yesterday's giant sitting at the, long, table digging his face in his plate. 

"Master!" the butler's coughs aggressively. 

Kyungsoo raises his head, "Oh, Pixie! there you are, I was waiting for you" he chirrup happily, signals for Chanyeol to take place, then at once goes back to devouring smalls, brown, balls that smelled of octopus, and butter.

 

The fairy refrains from correcting him about both the 'pixie' and 'waiting' parts, as he was noticeably more fazed by the glare thrown their way. "Good morning," he mumbles, sitting in a seat of his size. 

 

"Good morning, I hope you had a good rest," He wipes his mouth with a handkerchief, apparently finished with his meal, "You passed out as soon as I got us home, maybe you have teleportation sickness?" 

 

"I don't" he forces a smile," but now that you brought it up, can you tell me why the hell did we wander six hours in the forest for?" a vein was twitching on his temple, and his glitter turned to a hot red at the reminder of the draining flight he endured, just for this guy to compel the gravel in carrying them here in a 2 seconds time. 

 

"You're an earth binder, you could've saved us a lot of troubles from the start! why did we even run from those guys back then?" at this point the fairy wasn't sure if he fainted last night out of exhaustion or sheer frustration.

 

"well, we managed just fine, didn't we?" Kyungsoo smirks cheekily, but at the unimpressed stare and the flames quickly receding his fringe, he adds sheepishly. "I was supposed to be in an important meeting yesterday, and myeonnie here is very sensitive with magic signatures" he nods in Chanyeol's way.

 

The fairy turns, and is very shocked to see the butler just shy of his personal space. He didn't feel him move at all, but more than anything it was the wild glint in his eyes, similar to that of a dog who just got stopped from an ambush, that made shivers run through his small body. 

 

"Those takoyaki are really tasty, have some" the words in themselves fail, but the firm tone dissipates a portion of the coiling tension. 

 

Chanyeol section with his tiny fork and knife a colossal ball of 'Takoyaki'. It was sloppy affaire, his utensils barely cut beyond the surface, and when he forces on them he only succeed in getting them submerged in the snack. 

 

The fairy resolves to chomping with his teeth. His eyes lights in delight, his tongue was blessed by the aroma of grilled fish and onion. 

 

Kyungsoo is having a hard time restraining from cooing at his tiny guest, so he continues explaining. "If I moved one rock, myeonnie would detect me in a heartbeat. and you wouldn't have wanted to see what happen then" 

 

Chanyeol chews silently, not doubting him for a second, but something was still bugging him.

 

"Yet at the end, you still used your power" he probes softly, at the hard lines that appeared on the giant's forehead. 

 

"I think you deserves to know after everything" Kyungsoo fixes him so deeply, Chanyeol's soul might as well be a book on his palm. 

 

The fairy is about to tell him that it's alright, it wasn't that important at this point, but Junmyeon beats him.

"But my lord! you don't_" his protests are lulled by a strep of pumpkin juice sneaking from his arms to his chin, and lodging in his mouth. 

 

It must be the gentlest, yet the most aggravating way of shutting someone up, Thought the fairy.

"It's okay, myeonnie and please drops the formalities, Chanyeol doesn't mind..?" Chanyeol was flooded. He was too confused, and his being was hammed by a bolt at the use of his name.

 

"Chanyeol?" Again that bolt, for Merlin's sake. 

 

"Pixie?" The blue haired know he is tested, but only gives the infuriating giant a dirty look.

 

Does Chanyeol mind being skinned by some crazy major-domo? How about yes?

 

The good answer musts show on his visage, because the giant soften, and Junmyeon takes his liberties. 

 

"You brat, do you have any table manners?" Karma takes form in the butler twisting Kyungsoo's ears, "You better call me later, I'm fixing this" he take off his drenched jacket, and vapours in the void.

 

Kyungsoo sips on his beverage, and muses about stopping here, he should, he usually do. A comment about how he was right, and that the 'Takoyaki' were delicious, make him look at Chanyeol. 

 

The fairy sat on edge, shoulders hunched, fingers crunched tight. He was obviously afraid, in unknown waters, and in unnecessary troubles because of Kyungsoo, but he still gives him a way out, still looks after the person that burdened him.

 

Kyungsoo choose to be brave, he smiles, "You're right to some extent, an earth bender is one layer of my identity, but to be more accurate, I'm a slay Vega"

 

"Slay Vega?" he jumps in astonishment, forgetting that his miniature chair is merely floating to be on level with the table. 

 

Slays Vega were the beloveds of the night. They were magic, and magic was them, every little glimmer of magic obey them. It is said they are the materialisation of stars dusts, existing to keep the flow of magic natural, and intact. 

 

Kyungsoo makes a small rainbow by amassing water from the air, and moulding the light in a certain way, "Yesterday, I couldn't do anything because the terrain there is too receptive, magic was overflowing. I could've teleported the entire forest with us , so I waited until we were on a more tamed area." 

 

Fortunately Chanyeol's seat only stages slightly, and attain its balance back. He stares blankly at the giant, It was only his luck to bump one of the most powerful creatures alive while simply on a course for his friend. 

 

A dash of coral sparkles leaps to Slay Vega's nose, the same distressed grimace is back to the blue haired, and is projected first row to Kyungsoo. "Can I have the mushroom, now?" 

He nods, "Let's go!" 

 

 

 

 

 

The Slay Vega guides Chanyeol through the garden. A garden that was more of farm dedicated to growing flowers and plants of different textures, and shapes. 

 

 

Chanyeol would normally be overjoyed by such a view, but he was currently too busy loathing himself. He was such a horrible person, how could he sit here, eats and talks calmly, completely disregarding the pain nini must be experiencing . 

 

Kyungsoo eyes the jittery fairy, he risk asking. "You never told why you need this mushroom so much?" 

 

They pause in from of the famous fungus. Kyungsoo picks up a familiar syrupy voice hailing them, and casts a soundproof breeze around them.

It wasn't the good timing, he excuses himself. Just for a moment, just so he can hears the reason. 

 

The fairy lands near his target."My friend, Jongin is very sick, this buzz mushroom is the only cure I could found. I really need to get him this soon" 

 

Kyungsoo crouches down, yanks carefully Chanyeol that was tugging on a stem twice his width."Here let me, It'll be fast" 

 

The giant's fingers digs in the grass. He whispers softly, like a mother biding her child." Come to me" 

 

A dozen of white patched champignons gleefully bounces to him, as the soil sluggishly fills the holes they lefts. It was envious, realises Chanyeol. It wanted to be in his palms too, magic desired to be closer to him. 

 

"Here" Kyungsoo handles him the generous recollect. Chanyeol wonders if it was the magic whiten him that ached to stay like this for a moment. 

 

"Kyungiahh" A shrill alerts them to a translucent figure, halfway emerging from the ground, a few feet away.

 

"You've finally decided to gets married!!!" It gushes excitably. 

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i crushed you guys under all those informations, but I tried to minimize it :(   
> I guesse i wasn't that sucsessful.
> 
> I want to thank you guys for encouraging me to continues, i hopes this doesn't disapoint. 
> 
> Please don't hesitate from telling me what you think, Your comments are my only mirror here. 
> 
> Next chapter is hopefully next week, if not from two weeks on i'll be back.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about writing more as i have a few ideas in my head, but honestlly i'm not so sure. What do you think? Should i go ahead or stop here?
> 
> Any feedback kudos or comments are welcome!


End file.
